Commercial landscaping blowers are well known and come in various shapes, sizes and configurations. Walk behind blowers are powerful and easy to use in hilly terrain or large open areas. However, the walk behind blower does not offer air velocity sufficient to blow large quantities of leaves nor is it mountable. Further, because the walk behind blower can take a lot of time to blow small quantities of leaves or debris, it makes it tiresome to use often making it an impractical choice in many blowing situations.
Other blower arrangements include a pull behind blower that is typically supported using its own independent wheel and carriage assembly for separately supporting the blower apart from its mower or vehicle. Although this type of blower can deliver high volumes of air over a large area, this configuration makes maneuvering and transporting inconvenient. Forward speed and overall vehicle gas mileage are also reduced in view of the excessive drag introduced by the supporting carriage. While in use, the operator must look rearward making this style of blower inconvenient and too large for many blowing applicators. Still other blowers are self-propelled and use a stand-on arrangement where the operator stands on a platform and is pulled behind the blower while in motion.
Finally, there are power take-off (PTO) type blowers. The PTO blower is rear mounted to a vehicle which is typically behind a farm implement or tractor. The PTO blower uses the tractor's motor to partially provide drive power to a blower turbine motor. The PTO blower is heavy, rear mounted, cumbersome to use having no adjustment for vertically mounting the blower air exhaust above ground.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that the manner upon which the blower is mounted to the vehicle is important since it directly affects performance, efficiency and its ease of use. Prior art blowers require either its own supporting wheel(s), support carriage, external drive power while the blower nozzle's vertical height cannot be easily adjusted in relation to the ground.